


Bros Reunited... Kinda

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [238]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he draws the nice man, he's afraid to show Damien or Simone the picture.  He knows how much they love the nice man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros Reunited... Kinda

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 August 2016  
> Word Count: 818  
> Prompt: 8. "I think people hug at this point."  
> Summary: The first time he draws the nice man, he's afraid to show Damien or Simone the picture. He knows how much they love the nice man.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eleven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The focus was supposed to be Jacob and Amani. I decided to continue that I set up back in "Happy Meal Surprises" when we first found out that Amani could speak to Jacob. And yes, I randomly picked Bangkok for the untold story here because I could. And because it was on the back of the t-shirt in this tweet from Glen Mazzara. 
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first time he draws the nice man, he's afraid to show Damien or Simone the picture. He knows how much they love the nice man. He keeps forgetting that he can use the nice man's name, so he doesn't. That first drawing happens after a stop at a McDonald's with Damien where he learns the man's name is Amani. He hides the drawing in his case file folders, not sure when he should bring it up to his new friends. And then he simply forgets about it as new drawings and drawing people distract him.

One day a few weeks later, Jacob has all of his case file folders out to make sure that the right pictures are in the right places. Damien offers to help him, because he loves to talk to Jacob about the pictures and what's happening in them.

"Hey, buddy?" Damien asks, looking at a specific picture as Jacob comes back from using the bathroom. "When did you draw this one?"

Jacob moves to sit next to him again, then looks at the picture. And the memories come back to him. "It was a few days after you and I went to McDonald's that one time."

"You mean when you told me that my friend Amani could talk to you?" When Jacob nods and chews his bottom lip, Damien's gaze returns to the picture briefly. "Can you tell me why you didn't tell me he came back for you to draw him? Or wouldn't he let you?"

Jacob shakes his head, but won't meet Damien's gaze. "No, he said I could. I just didn't want to make you or Simone sad, because I know you both miss him a lot. He said he knew you missed him, and that he missed you, too. It made me sad, even though he said he's in a good place, and I didn't want to make my friends sad."

"Okay." Damien sets the drawing back on top of the pile in the opened folder. He curls a finger under Jacob's chin and smiles at him. "Jacob, you don't have to worry about making me or Simone sad, okay? Yeah, we miss Amani a lot, but we'd rather see your pictures and hear your stories about him. Talking about the people who passed away is actually a good thing. It lets us remember them, and share good stories about them."

"So it's okay to draw him and talk to him?"

"Yeah, buddy, it is more than okay. Amani was a very funny man and my best friend. If you want a role model to look up to, you won't find a better man than Amani Golkar. He's always in my thoughts, so if he's telling you stories, I want you to share them with us, okay?"

"Okay, Damien. I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you."

"It's okay, buddy. It was a simple misunderstanding, that's all." He grins and holds out his arms. "Will a hug make it better?"

Jacob curls himself into Damien's side, hugging him tightly. "Hugs are always better," he says, then giggles slightly as Damien returns it. "The nice m-- _Amani_ said that he taught you how to give the best hugs. Is that true?"

"He said what?" Damien asks, laughing as he pulls back to run his hand over Jacob's hair. "He's got that backwards. I taught him how to give the best hugs. And when he comes to see you next, you tell him I said that."

Jacob goes quiet for a minute, head cocking to one side in his patented _listening to the drawing people_ pose. Damien stiffens slightly at the sight, eyes darting around the room. When Jacob grins and nods, then meets his eyes, Damien knows that his suspicions have to be right.

"Amani says that you're full of goat dung," Jacob replies, nose wrinkling at the last words. "He said to remind you of that time in Bangkok when he had to explain to you about--"

Damien's hand shoots out to cover Jacob's mouth. "Yeah, you don't need to say any more about that." He glances around the room. "And Amani better never fully explain that story to you or he's in big trouble." He leans in closer then with a mock whisper. "Do you think he heard me?"

Jacob giggles and nods. "He said to tell you that he can always hear you, but he says it's not fair that you can't hear him. So he said he's just going to have to get creative and talk to you through me, if that's okay with you."

"That's more than okay, buddy. My two favorite guys in the whole world working together to talk to me? I like that idea. But no whiskey until you're twenty-one, young man."

Jacob giggles again and wrinkles his nose. "Okay, Damien! Amani agreed, too."

"Good. That's what I like to hear."


End file.
